


Mother's Day (Fruit Pizza)

by Gette



Series: Mothers & Fathers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, One Shot, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gette/pseuds/Gette
Summary: Hermione helps Draco make a desert for Narcissa on Mother's day.Name Changed to Include Mother's Day. This is part 1 of 2 with a separate one shot in the same world for father's day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Mothers & Fathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Mother's Day (Fruit Pizza)

Pale arms wound around Hermione's waist as she leaned over the counter in her apartment. Her fingers traced her mom's aged and stained recipe card. It was one of the only thing's she had to remember her mom by. 

It was mother's Day and although Monica Wilkins didn't remember her, Narcissa Malfoy did. For all of her faults, Narcissa had been so kind to her in the first few months since Draco and Hermione had started seeing each other. Now Hermione wanted to do something nice for her the old fashioned way. By hand. No magic. She grabbed the ingredients out of the fridge and placed them on the counter as Draco sucked on her ear.

"So organized" he whispered as she bit back a laugh. His breath tickeling her ear.

"Focus, Draco! This takes 20 minutes to bake after we pre-heat the oven!" Hermione chided him, swatting him with a tube of store bought sugar cookie dough.

He ducked and laughed, "Kind of bossy, Granger" he teased.

"Yes, well I am the head chef and you are by sous chef so pay attention. We are going to be late to the manor for lunch!" she smiled.

"I thought we were bakers not chefs?" Draco responded. He picked up the strawberries and kiwis she had laid out and began cutting them into thin slices.

Hermione ignored that comment and tossed her curls over her shoulder as she preheated the oven based on the temperature on the back of the package of sugar cookies. Draco paused cutting the fruit and stared as he always did as she pressed the buttons on the black machine that dominated the small kitchen. 

"Now what, head chef?" Draco asked after the fruit had been cut and the raspberries and blueberries washed.

"Now we press the cookie dough from these tubes… we will probably need a tube and a half… flat until it covers the bottom of the cookie sheet." Hermione reached up into the thin cabinet and grabbed the pan down. Her beautiful fern patterned dress fanning out above her bare feet as she turned back to him with the pan. Her hair in a riotous ponytail. Her curls angry at being reigned in. He gulped. How had he become so lucky.

Together they pressed the dough into the pan until only the metal edges were visible.

The oven beeped and a red indicator lit up on the oven. 

"Perfect timing!" Hermione proclaimed, sliding the pan into the oven.

She turned back towards Draco and her heart sputtered. Draco was studying her mom's old recipe card. He was doing all the parts her mom had always done. She wiped away a tear.

"Okay Hermione, next we take 8 ozs of cream cheese and mix it with 8ozs of whipped topping and mix them until smooth. Yum.". Draco looked at her for approval.

Hermione smiled and nodded. He grinned, kissing her cheek quickly and reached for the hand mixer he had seen her use last week for scones. 

He stared at the plug and pushed it into the electrical outlet. He pressed a button and the electrical beater began spinning causing him to jump.

"Magic" he muttered.

Hermione took a leaf out of his book and reached her tan arm around Draco so that her hand was on top of his, controlling the speed of the mixer to avoid the mess. It was just a positive that she could snuggle into his back and smell his hair. Minty. Like the toothpaste she smelled in the Amorentia at Hogwarts.

The mixture became smooth and the cookie crust finished baking. As the cookie sheet cooled, Draco pulled out their most recent book, "In Five Years" and began reading aloud. The book was engrossing and so was Draco's voice as the pair settled onto her kitchen chairs. Hermione wondered where they would be in five years. Would she be a mother making this with her kid?

After 10 minutes, the crust was room temperature and they spread the mixture of cream cheese and whip cream over the top.

"Okay, now the best part!" Hermione sang. "We decorate this for your mom for mother's day with the fruit!" 

The white canvas became more colorful as kiwi slices were added to the corners and strawberry slices were placed gently in stripes across the middle. The raspberries and blueberries were threw on last completing the masterpiece. 

"Voila! Perfect!" Draco said.

Draco picked up the fruit pizza and a bouquet of tulips they had purchased earlier. His arm extended to the woman he loved and they stepped through the floo and into the manor.

Narcissa was waiting for them in the parler! Her smile warm and loving an imperfect mother with so much love for the two young people in front of her. They were the future.

" Happy Mothers Day, Mom! We made this fruit pizza for you. No magic!" Draco stated proudly as he hugged his mother.

Hermione held back, not wanting to intrude on the scene. 

"Come here, Hermione dear! Thank you darling, I know you had an influence in this confection!" Narcissa called opening her arms. Her smile was warm and Hermione felt drawn into the arms of the immaculately dressed woman.

And for the first time in five years, Hermione hugged a mom on mother's day. It felt good. 

\----------------

My Mom's Fruit Pizza Recipe:

Ingredients:

-assorted sliced fruit (strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, etc.)  
\- two tubes of sugar cookie dough  
-8 oz cream cheese  
-8 oz whipped 

Press cookie dough flat onto a cookie sheet. Bake according to the packaging.  
Slice fruit into thin slices.  
Mix cream cheese and whipped topping until smooth.  
When cool, spread mixture on top of the cookie crust.  
Place fruit in a design on top!  
Cut into squares and serve! Enjoy!


End file.
